Warpath: Jurassic Park
Warpath: Jurassic Park is a fighting style video game released for the PlayStation console on October 31, 1999. It was developed by DreamWorks Interactive alongside Black Ops Entertainment. It was published by Electronic Arts, now known as EA. Warpath is forwards compatible with the Playstation 3. Story Warpath: Jurassic Park features 14 unique dinosaurs and arenas, many from the Jurassic Park movies, along with information and facts about each of them. Each dinosaur has their own unique attacks, whilst each arena has its own hazards, as well as edible creatures such as goats, dogs, Compsognathus or humans that can be eaten to restore health. Quite unrealistically, these dinosaurs can jump very high and do things such as slamming moves and rapid attacks. Although this game predated , Spinosaurus was featured; although much smaller and different looking than its real-life counterpart. List of dinosaurs featured Playable *''Acrocanthosaurus'' *''Albertosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Carcharodontosaurus'' *''Cryolophosaurus'' *''Giganotosaurus'' *''Megaraptor'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Stygimoloch'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Suchomimus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' Unplayable *''Compsognathus'' (As an edible object to fuel up the dinosaur's life bar) *''Stegosaurus'' (Removed, exist only in the audio menu) *''Brachiosaurus'' (Only heard in the main menu music and in the helipad arena) *''Velociraptor'' (Heard in the raptor pen stage, mentioned in the museum, and seen on the mural of the visitor center arena) *''Parasaurolophus'' (Only exists as a skin for Acrocanthosaurus and appears on the mural of the visitor center arena) *''Psittacosaurus'' (Heard in the tribal gate stage) Trivia * Because the game was released before recent scientific discoveries, the Spinosaurus and Megaraptor are both highly inaccurate. The Spinosaurus has an Allosaurid-like appearance, only with a sail and is significantly smaller than it was in real life. The Megaraptor is portrayed as an oversized Velociraptor, but it is now known to be completely unrelated. * The Giganotosaurus was mistakenly named "Giganota''saurus''" in the Museum. * Albertosaurus is also called Gorgosaurus as the museum narrator mentions. * The Stegosaurus only appeared in the Audio menu of Options mode. * Stegosaurus re-uses the grunt of Styracosaurus. * Many of the dinosaurs in the game re-use movesets of other dinosaurs. Only Suchomimus and Ankylosaurus have their own movesets. * Acrocanthosaurus ''has a brown color that references the ''Parasaurolophus. *''Parasaurolophus'' cameos on the visitor center mural. * Tyrannosaurus has a green color that references its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. * Megaraptor contains a skin that resembles the original JP raptors. * If Spinosaurus or Megaraptor use □+X on Suchomimus, they will jump onto his back rather than bite at the neck, due to his large size. * The Suchomimus probably has the real size of the Spinosaurus, since it's larger than the T. rex in the game. * If player 2 selects a specific stage with a certain character, a special intro will activate before battle. *If arcade is fully completed, the player is rewarded with a FMV sequence of a promotional commercial for universal studio's escape Orlando attraction. * The T. rex's blue color in the game is based on a promotional poster for The Lost World: Jurassic Park. * This is the only Jurassic Park game to not feature ''Velociraptor. ''it is however mentioned in the museum and is heard in the raptor pen stage. it even cameos on the mural of the visitor center. * ''Brachiosaurus ''does not physically appear in the game, but can be heard throughout the helipad stage and the main menu ost "warpath". * ''Cryolophosaurus ''is portrayed performing attacks with its crest, but however, its crest would be too fragile to preform such attacks and would break. * Interestingly, the game was released on October 31, which is Halloween. External Links *ign.com ru:Warpath: Jurassic Park Category:PlayStation games Category:The Lost World video games Category:Video Games